


Captain of the Football Team

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, future!fic, married!yousana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Yousef holds his daughter in his arms for the first time.





	Captain of the Football Team

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on the second chapter of Red Velvet but I received this anon prompt on tumblr this morning and just wanted to write it before the end of the day! Hope you like <3

Yousef keeps pacing back and forth, rocking on his heels, murmuring the occasional prayer and looking at the door of the delivery room every five seconds.

 

He’s been gnawing on his thumb for so long there were marks that he is sure Sana will notice and chide him for later on. She hates that habit of his and has been trying to break it (unsuccessfully) for the four years they’ve been married. But when he’s nervous, that’s what he does.

 

The door finally opens and the doctor comes out. “Would you like to see your daughter?”

 

He lets out a deep breath and strides over to the delivery room.

 

His eyes find Sana, looking exhausted but precious as ever, white hijab wrapped loosely around her head, a few strands of hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. Their baby is sleeping against her chest, wrapped up in blankets with only her tiny head poking out.

 

He slowly walks forward, and extends his arms. Sana smiles and gently passes her to him.

 

_His daughter._

He still can’t believe it. He remembers reading in one of the countless pregnancy books he’s consumed over the past nine months that _“For many fathers, the child is not real until they hold the baby in their arms or touch the baby in the moments after birth. It is then, gazing at their new child, that birth becomes real; emotions surface and unbreakable bonds are formed.”_

 

For him the opposite is true. He has loved his daughter since Sana surprised him by simply telling him they were starting their football team and he had screamed so loud he almost scared her. He loved her as he decorated her room, as he bought her clothes, when he first felt her kick, passing his hands over again and again on the same spot, while Sana joked that it felt like she would make all the goals with the amount of kicking she was doing.

 

Yousef has loved her every second since he has known about her, but now, to be finally holding her in his arms, it’s overwhelming indeed and he can’t hold back the tears.

 

He places his mouth next to her ear and whispers the Azaan. She continues sleeping peacefully in his arms.

 

“Our team captain has arrived.” Sana says as she reaches for his free hand.

 

He squeezes her palm gently and then replies, “Yes, one down, eleven more to go.”

 

She pinches him in response and says, “In your dreams Yousef Acar. One and done for me.”

 

And as he looks down at his daughter, his heart is filled with so much love and joy, he realizes that if that were the case, she would be the only one he needs anyway.


End file.
